Disimulo
by Corso50
Summary: Hasta donde Shampoo y su abuela llegaran para obtener lo que quieren, Ryoga en la búsqueda de su cura se encontrara con difíciles diatribas. He aquí un fic que busca explorar una relación Shampoo x Ryoga, poco tomada en cuenta pero que va mas allá de lo amoroso y sentimental.
1. Chapter 1

La parábola del disimulo.

Este es mi primer fic, por lo cual he puesto gran esmero, la historia estaré actualizando constantemente.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi y bla bla bla

 **Capítulo 1:**

Habían sido días largos, encontrar el camino de regreso a Nerima fue bastante difícil. El chico avanzaba pesadamente por las calles, su nulo sentido de orientación hacia que, el llegar a su destino por más ocasiones que hubiese estado allí, fuera una completa proeza.

Ryoga miro aliviado el edificio marrón con toldo y cortinas rojas que enmarcaban en ellas bellos hànzis, - por fin he llegado- se dijo para sí mismo y se dispuso a entrar, deslizo la puerta y lentamente ingreso.

Los olores que se percibían dentro eran exquisitos, los aromas que expedían los crisoles y los alimentos salteados en aceite hicieron abrirle el apetito de inmediato, Ryoga trago saliva, soporto lo más que pudo el hambre que en su largo viaje siempre sufrió y saludo.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien?

\- ¡Ni hao! - Desde el interior de la tienda una voz respondió. –Disculpe aun no estamos sirviendo será mej… aaah!, chico perdido.

-Hola Shampoo, ¿está tu abuela?

Shampoo asintió con la cabeza y llamo a su abuelita.

Cologne salió al llamado de su nieta.

\- ¿Que pasa Shampoo?

-Te buscan.

Ryoga se acercó a Cologne e hizo el gesto de besar la tierra ante ella.

-Por favor anciana tiene que ayudarme- Ryoga con la más sensata actitud se refirió a Cologne.

Cologne confundida – ¿Que sucede muchacho? -

Ryoga se puso de pie y saco de su mochila unos rollos de papiro contenidos en cilindros de marfil, 3 en total, cada uno con un grabado de dragones chinos tal vez de la dinastía Han, por la apariencia de los mismos; más parecido a una serpiente que a un dragón propiamente, cada cilindro era de un color diferente: rojo, naranja y negro. Ryoga los tomo además de una pequeña caja de madera no mayor a una caja de cerillas, la cual aparto, puso sobre la mesa y le entregó los pariros a Cologne.

\- ¿Qué es esto muchacho?

-Me han dicho que en esos papiros esta la cura para mi maldición- respondió Ryoga.

Cologne se les quedo mirando detenidamente

\- ¿Dónde los conseguiste Ryoga?

El chico se mojó los labios y se dispuso a contar su relato ante sus dos interlocutores.

\- "Vera fue en un bosque cerca del monte Iwaki hace una semana, estaba buscando una salida de allí, la noche ya me había alcanzado, así que decidí acampar, ahora que lo recuerdo la noche era bastante fría, pero sobre todo sentía una sensación extraña, como si alguien me observara, aun así, permanecí. Cuando decidí dormir y me metí en mi tienda, el ambiente se había tensado, estaba silencioso, ni siquiera se escuchaban los insectos en la entramada vegetación".

El rostro de Ryoga cambio al recordar el resto de su relato, Cologne noto el cambio sutil en su voz.

\- "Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito desgarrador que hizo que saltara de inmediato de la bolsa para dormir, enseguida escuche una réplica del grito, pero más cerca, anciana en ese instante el miedo me paralizo, supe que algo se acercaba, escuche pasos agitados muy cerca entre la bruma, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna vi que era una mujer desesperada, su cara estaba desfigurada por el horror."

Ryoga miro a Shampoo que le escuchaba atenta.

"Tome tanto valor como pude y fui a auxiliarla, busque interceptarla, pero ella trato de evadirme y al hacerlo en su desesperación tropezó, intente levantarla, pero trataba de defenderse, tarde en hacerla reaccionar. Cuando por fin logre hacerle ver que la quería ayudar, un ruido estruendoso se escuchó, como si algo reptara -enfatizo- ella al escucharlo volvió a la histeria. Supe que tenía que moverme de allí, la cargue en brazos y salir de allí. Al alejarnos un miedo muy profundo me invadió y largos ruidos se escuchaban detrás nuestro, la chica comenzó a llorar y se apretó contra mí, no sé cuánto corrí, pero si recuerdo que justo al salir de la parte más densa de ese maldito bosque una gruesa mano o tal vez una pata intento detenerme y quiso tomarme por el vientre, solo sentí un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal desde la punta de los pies hasta mi nuca, apreté el paso hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron. No sé en qué momento me desvanecí con la chica en brazos y cuando me recobre ella me cuidaba, era de día ya, e intente hablar con ella, pero no pudimos entendernos, hablaba en chino. Nos tomó un par de horas, muchas señas y dibujos comprender que ella quería regresar a su aldea y deseaba que la acompañara no se sentía segura andando sola. Comimos cuanto pudimos conseguir en nuestro camino, algunos frutos y raíces, nos tomó todo el día y el siguiente encontrar el camino a su aldea, al llegar me dirigió a una pequeña choza, ella entro corriendo con alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos, tardo en salir unos minutos de la mano de un señor, intercambiaron palabras que no entendí, el me miro con gratitud y me dirigió una reverencia y palabras de agradecimiento en un tosco acento y palabras duramente articuladas, con ayuda de señas me pidió que por favor me quedara, pero no accedí por que debía continuar mi camino. La chica intervino y en chino se dirigió a mí, aunque no entendí sus palabras, pero por su actitud buscaba lo mismo que su padre, pero yo no buscaba recompensa, así que me negué de nueva cuenta. No insistieron y me agradecieron una vez más. Pero antes de retirarme el padre de la chica pidió que lo aguardara un instante y corrió adentro de su casa, al salir lo hizo con una bolsa de cuero curtido que contenía esto" -señalando hacia los papiros- "El hombre me los extendió, pero decline. Pero con palabras separadas que no daban una buena articulación me hizo entender que de ellos podía obtener lo que deseara, mi mente rápidamente trabajo y supe que había algo que yo deseaba, antes de partir me pidieron que me alejara de los bosques y que tuviese cuidado con Shub… no recuerdo bien el nombre"

-Salí de aquella aldea e intente leer los papiros, pero me fue inútil estaban en chino, así que decidí venir a buscarla y pedir su ayuda.

-Ya veo chico- repuso Cologne.

Shampoo quedo mirando la pequeña caja de madera laminada que por la tonalidad ligeramente blanquecina seria de madera de cerezo, la abrió y quedo maravillada con su contenido; era un medallón de no más de 5 cm de diámetro tal vez de plata aunque estaba parcialmente cubierta de grasa y suciedad, en el contorno del medallón había pequeños grabados de apenas unos milímetros de ancho que bordeaban y ayudaban a definir perfectamente el fondo que se componía de óvalos que juntos formaban una figura mayor que asemejaba una estrella de 8 puntas, por encima de esa figura se alzaba una flor de 5 hojas con ligero relieve y que en el centro se coronaba con una pequeña piedra brillante de color rosa con la forma de un pequeño corazón.

Saco de la caja el medallón y descubrió que tenía una cadena cocida con pequeñas placas y diminutos pasadores, a Shampoo le brillaron los ojos.

Ryoga se percató de lo que Shampoo estaba observando y de inmediato se acercó a ella

\- ¿Es muy bonito verdad?

-Es hermoso- repuso Shampoo, sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima. –¡Lo quiero! -

Ryoga abrió los ojos de par en par –Lo siento Shampoo, pero no puedo dártelo-

Shampoo torció la boca, -he dicho que lo quiero-

-No puedo dártelo- Repuso Ryoga con un tono más agudo.

Shampoo atrapo el medallón con las dos manos, lo atrajo hacia sí misma y lo apreso contra su pecho, acercándose a Ryoga hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él, le dirigió una mirada juguetona y con el mayor encanto que pudo, dijo; - ¿Vamos Ryoga no crees que me quedaría hermoso? - haciéndolo apenar, no soporto la escena y desvió la mirada, su cara se tornó roja.

Ella se acercó un poco más a Ryoga –No puedo… dártelo- apenas tartamudeo.

Shampoo con un movimiento rápido se puso el medallón, el cual le colgaba justamente a la altura de sus pechos, se apuntalo, se acomodó el escote y con una sonrisa burlona, reviro; -Esta bien, si lo quieres tómalo-

Ryoga al mirarla de nuevo solo atino a a sangrar por la nariz.

Cologne que estaba inmersa en los escritos, vio algo que llamo totalmente su atención.

-Shampoo ya deja de molestar a Ryoga y ven aquí, eh descubierto algo que nos será de mucha ayuda.

La chica le devolvió el medallón. –Ese medallón será mio- dijo en tono socarron.

-Ryoga te ayudaremos con la cura de tu maldición, pero a cambio tu nos ayudaras a nosotras.- Dijo Colonge en tono serio.

 **Continuara….**

Bueno entre más escribo más cosas me imagino para complementar la historia, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos y bueno ojalá alguien lea esto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Oye muchacho, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?, debes tener mucha hambre, el viaje desde Iwaki, te debió dejar muy hambriento.

-Bueno, si tiene razón, ahora que lo dice hace bastante que no como algo casero.

-Shampoo sírvale a Ryoga lo que guste- dirigiendo la mirada Cologne a la peli-azul.

-Pero abuelita…- Mascullo la chica.

-Nada de peros y cuando termines, necesitare tu ayuda. Ryoga me llevara un poco de tiempo poder entender plenamente cada palabra de los escritos pero cuando termine esto, beneficiara a todos, mientras siéntete cómodo.- dicho esto la anciana se retiró a la cocina lentamente, dejando a un hambriento chico.

Ryoga devoraba cada plato; primero comenzó con el wonton, aunque evitaba los de cerdo, hizo desaparecer los de jengibre, aceite de soya, cebolla y camarones que por la textura arrugada y blancuzca asemejaban ser pedacitos de nubes. Cuando termino se avalanzo por el gong bao que era una de las especialidades de Shampoo, despacio dio la primer cucharada, su paladar era especialmente sensible al picante pero al degustar el pollo con el marinado de verduras y cacahuates solto un suspiro de aprobación. – ¡Shampoo esto es el paraíso!-.

La chica le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la cocina a con su abuela.

-¿Abuelita que sucede?

-Shampoo, nieta estos pergaminos son poderosa y ancestral magia china- dijo sin apartar los ojos de los largos papiros.

La chica se acercó y miro los hanzis, muchos estaban difuminados o con manchas coloradas de papel envejecido y amarillento que hacían perder el sentido de los caracteres.

-Los papiros contenidos en los cilindros naranja y rojo puedo entenderlos y con un poco de tiempo los podría desmenuzar cada instrucción, mientras que el que se encuentra en el cilindro negro es bastante raro nieta, sencillamente no conozco su escritura, cada carácter allí descrito es muy extraño.- hizo una pequeña pausa.

Shampoo miro a su abuela.

Cologne continuo –Ese medallón que tiene Ryoga…-

-¡Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso!- Se escuchó desde la fuera de la cocina -¿Anciana puedo pedirle un favor?

Cologne y Shampoo salieron hacia donde se encontraba Ryoga.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero tengo que ir al dojo Tendo, ¿Puedo confiarle los manuscritos?

-Claro muchacho- Afirmo Cologne.

-Muchas gracias señora- cambio el tono del chico a uno más formal –entonces volveré tan pronto, haya hecho lo que tengo que hacer-. Ryoga echo su mochila a espaldas y se encamino a la puerta.

-Espera Ryoga, conozco tu desorientación deja que Shampoo te acompañe.

La peli-azul se quedó mirando sorprendida a su abuela.

-No es necesario conozco el camino.- espeto un orgulloso Ryoga.

-¿Seguro?, aún recuerdo la ocasión que te perdiste en esta casa.

El chico desvió la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Shampoo ve- ordeno la anciana

-Pero abuelita…-

-Nada de peros iras-

La chica solo asintió, guardando su molestia.

Antes de que la pareja saliera del local Cologne le dijo a Shampoo en un tono afilado y apenas perceptible. –Pase lo que pase no pierdas de vista a Ryoga y tráelo de vuelta con el medallón-

Shampoo sin dejar de sorprenderse solo pudo afirmar a la petición.

El sol del mediodía se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas, la pareja no se dirigía palabra alguna, Ryoga ensimismado rebuscaba en sus pensamientos, después de tanto tiempo de viaje vería a su amada y el solo tener la idea en mente le inundaba de felicidades y le dibujaba una sonrisa en el semblante. Shampoo visiblemente molesta por la encomienda se limitaba a caminar a la par del chico y conducirlo por las pequeñas y entramadas calles.

Doblaron por una calle llena de pequeños establecimientos, con cortinas de diversos colores y kanjis en negro, perfectamente rotulados, pasaron por debajo de un arco con el anuncio de tienda de ropa, con una frase en ingles en una marquesina negra y letras blancas. Al pasarlo dieron de frente con una florería, fuera del local en una carretilla de madera vieja se encontraba abundante albaricoque y lirio japonés azul turquesa que comenzaba a cerrar sus botones satisfechos por los rayos de sol de la mañana. Pero lo que llamo toda la atención de la chica es que dentro del pequeño local más allá de la pequeña carreta, bordeada por anemonas y kiku en un templete se veía una camelia con dos botones de unos 10 cm en el ápice de dos de sus ramas y de un color rojo intenso cada una con 5 sépalos y 5 pétalos.

Ryoga se percató de la reacción de su acompañante y dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaban los ojos de la chica, volvió la mirada a su compañera y por un momento vio una sonrisa apenas perceptible y una mirada tierna que no apartaba de las hermosas flores, _-nunca había visto esa parte de la orgullosa Shampoo-_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda y por la de tu abuela- dijo el chico.

La peli-azul giro levemente la mirada hacia su compañero –No hay nada que agradecer- contesto.

Y ambos siguieron su camino bajo el sol del mediodía.

De nuevo giraron por una calle, a un par de cuadras el dojo Tendo era ya visible, Ryoga se emocionó y comenzó a apresurar el paso, Shampoo le siguió con cierta pesadez –Al menos veré a mi airén- se dijo a sí misma para reconfortarse.

El chico llego unos pasos delante de Shampoo, toco animadamente la puerta de madera vieja que crujió al ser golpeada. De dentro de la casa se oyó decir –Un momento por favor- Ryoga inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

La puerta fue tirada hacia dentro y de ella emergió una silueta femenina de cabello corto y negro-azulado.

-¡Ryoga!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludo una efusiva chica, pero apenas miro la escena completa –aaaah, hola Shampo…-

-Hola Akane- apenas respondió Shampoo sin mucho interés -¿Esta Ranma?-

-¡Ah!, ya veo, tan temprano y ya vienes a molestar- respondiendo Akane con una mirada bastante pesada.

Intervino Ryoga -Akane he venido desde Iwaki porque quiero darte esto- el chico puso su mochila en el suelo, la abrió y de ella extrajo la pequeña caja de madera laminada que aparto de los pergaminos y que Shampoo había tenido en sus manos en el Neko Hanten. La amazona abrió un poco más los ojos y de golpe le vinieron las palabras de su abuela, e inmediatamente se percató de las intenciones de Ryoga y sin meditar cosa alguna, se abalanzó sobre el brazo del chico antes de que pudiera extenderlo hacia Akane.

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno me a gustado personalmente como se va hilando la historia, y agradezco de sobremanera los comentarios dejado.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Shampoo tiro hacia si del brazo del chico, tomándolo lo más fuerte que pudo y recargando sus encantos lo más posible, Ryoga callo en el letargo por las sensaciones que experimentaba. Akane con una certera confusión solo atinaba ver la escena y Shampoo se dispuso a dar su mejor actuación.

-Ryoga lindo, recuerdo que solo pasamos a saludar, mi abuelita nos espera.- Ni ella podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

El chico intento reaccionar -¿Qué cosas dices?- pero la amazona paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryoga abrazándolo y mirándolo de la forma más lasciva que pudo, para que su víctima callera de nuevo en el estupor.

Shampoo no tuvo otra opción que salir de allí con Ryoga de la mano. No podía arriesgarse a perder el medallón y menos a que su airén los viera así.

Akane se quedó parada en la entrada de su casa tratando de digerir la repentina escena y el comportamiento de los chicos – ¿será que…?- solo puedo pronunciar la chica que cabello corto mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba apresuradamente.

La chica abrió la puerta del Neko Hanten y de un tirón entro al local con Ryoga a cuestas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el chico buscando una respuesta.

Shampoo hizo señales de auxilio a su abuela que tendía mesas dentro del local, la anciana con esa percepción aguda que traen consigo los años, abordo al chico.

-Qué bueno que haz regresado Ryoga, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

El chico que buscaba una respuesta en Shampoo, al oír las palabras de Cologne inmediatamente volteo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿A encontrado la respuesta anciana?- un Ryoga con gran entusiasmo, y con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos.

-Eso mismo quería decirte, esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba, tardare días en encontrar sentido y aclarar cada instrucción.

Ryoga visiblemente cabizbajo por la noticia -Usted me dijo que necesitaría mi ayuda, si va a esforzarse por mí en esto, déjeme devolverle el favor-.

Cologne tardo un par de segundos en organizar ideas.

-Ryoga nos serias de gran ayuda aquí a atender el Neko Hanten, se ha vuelto bastante complicado desde que Mussse partió a China.

El chico se miró dubitativo ante las la petición de la anciana, sabía que su cometido era entrenar para poder vencer a Ranma y no podía perder tiempo, puesto que su eterno rival se haría más fuerte e inalcanzable cada que él se distrajera.

Cologne ante la visible diatriba de Ryoga astutamente agrego –Así al menos durante el tiempo que tarde en dilucidar los escritos no estarás solo-

El rostro de Ryoga se ilumino, y Cologne le dio una mirada cómplice a su nieta, la chica repitió la dosis y se arrojó a abrazar al chico –Por favor quédate Ryoga- El no pudo más que asentir ante la acción de una chica tan hermosa.

Sentados en el piso de madera lustroso de la plataforma del dojo que sobresalía de la casa y que daba hacia el estanque, el cual ofrecia un paraje digno de mirarse toda la vida y toda la vida daría paz el verlo.

-¿Estas segura Akane? – pregunto un joven con una casaca roja de 4 botones y de trenza.

-Actuaban muy raros, incluso lo llamo "lindo"-

Eso es imposible ella solo tiene ojos para mí- diciendo esto el chico de la trenza se llevó las manos a la cabeza y mirando al techo.

Akane con visible enfado ante palabras tan presuntuosas –Pues a mí solo me importa Ryoga, no confió en nada en esa loca siendo el tan bueno.-

-Pues si tanto te interesa deberías ir a verlo- disimulando decirlo con desdén.

-Si eso hare, no dejaría que le hicieran nada a mi amigo- replico Akane.

El ocaso se cernía ya sobre Nerima, los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del Neko Hanten, había sido un día bastante productivo y no era de extrañarse el lugar mismo ya se había hecho famoso por la comida deliciosa que allí se serbia y no era secreto que una parte importante de la clientela iba a admirar a la bella camarera.

El lugar estaba vacío, solo restaba efectuar la limpieza, el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo.

-Ryoga el baño está listo ya, dúchate, te lo ganaste chico.- dijo Cologne.

-Aun no termino aquí- Replico Ryoga con escoba en mano.

-Deja que Shampoo termine-

Ryoga asintió se dirigió al segundo piso por las escaleras dejándolas solas.

-Este muchacho es bastante decidido en cuanto a prestar ayuda se refiere- aseverando Colonge

-Y no es pesado como Mousee- añidio la chica peli-azul.

-Tal vez sería realmente buena idea tenerlo aquí de ayuda- dijo la anciana, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escaleras para cerciorarse de que el chico ya había subido y no podría escucharlas antes de continuar. –Shampoo- haciendo señas a la chica para que se acercara- Los papiros que trajo Ryoga son instructivos para manipular la magia que encierra el medallón, ese objeto es un canalizador del espíritu protector de la secta a la que pertenece la familia que le dio los papiros a Ryoga, aunque no logro entender que hacia esa secta con esa magia tan poderosa cerca de Iwaki, lo que es más me intriga porque una chica china corría sola asustada en un bosque- Tal vez Ryoga no fuese un hombre de preguntas, pero a la anciana no se le escapaban los detalles

\- ¿Abuelita que tan poderosa es la magia?

\- La magia que puede emanar del medallón podría concederte lo que desearas, el deseo que tu quisieras.- dijo Cologne acentuando las palabras.

Shampoo entendió de inmediato las posibilidades y el alcance de lo que podría lograr si se hacía con el medallón. –Debemos quitarle el medallón cuando este dormido abuelita-

-No es tan fácil nieta, ese medallón solo funciona con la persona que le fue dado.-

-¿Solo él?- dijo la chica decepcionada.

-Sin embargo, hay una alternativa- Se apresuró la anciana a decir.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Shampoo con nuevos ánimos.

-Asi como le fue dado el medallón a Ryoga si el regala el colgante de corazón, el deseo también pasara de manas.-

A Shampoo se le vino a la mente el incidente en el Dojo Tendo y lo conto a su abuela.

-Ya veo, hiciste bien nieta, si llega a dárselo a esa chiquilla, hubiéramos perdido nuestra oportunidad, lo mejor será mantener a Ryoga aquí, tu harás que te de ese medallón, no importa lo que debamos hacer.-

-¡Si abuelita, yo me encargare de eso! – Una decidida Shampoo.

-El momento idóneo para el ritual será en una semana, durante el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar, en el festival de los amores desgraciados.-

En esos instantes alguien llamo a la puerta del Neko Hanten.

-Ya cerramos- Se oyó como contestación.

-Soy akane, solo venía a saludar.-

-Un momento- respondieron desde dentro.

Cologne y Shampoo se miraron extrañados por la persona que les visitaba.

-Iré yo abuelita-

Se abrió el candado de dentro del local, deslizaron la puerta corrediza y de ella emergió Shampoo aun con delantal de cocina.

-¿Qué sorpresa Akane?-

-Hola Shampoo… de nuevo, quería preguntarte.-

-Dime-

-… ¿Se encuentra Ryoga aquí?-

-Si está arriba bañándose- respondió pícaramente la peli azul.

La duda asalto a Akane, ¿Qué había ocurrido?; Shampoo nunca había sido apegada a Ryoga, ni siquiera estaba segura si se caian bien y ahora de un día a otro su mejor amigo tomaba baños en casa de esa chica loca.

-¿Puedo pasar y esperarle?, necesito hablar con él?-

-Sera mejor que lo dejes descansar, ha estado muy ocupado ayudándome y lo último que querrá es verte- sentencio la amazona.

Akane frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta.

-Como sabes eso, ¡él y yo somos los mejores amigos!

-¿Ya tienes a Ranma y ahora quieres a Ryoga?- Espeto una desafiante Shampoo.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?, solo vengo a saludarle.- aún más furiosa la chica de cabello corto.

-Entonces sederias a Ranma a cambio de Ryoga.- Aprovechándose del enojo se su interlocutora.

-¡Eres una loca!- Akane no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y fuese lo que fuese no le daba buena espina.

-Si descubro que le hiciste algo al pobre de Ryoga me las pagaras-

Shampoo solo reía alegremente ante tal amenaza.

 **Continuara…**

 **Si les gusta esta historia por favor dejen sus comentarios, ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo y bueno ojala les agrade, nos vemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a FVSaotomeTendo, Elio Rog, Sensei panda Saotome, por sus comentarios y seguir este trabajo. Sus críticas y visitas cuentan mucho para mí y ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno espero les agrade el siguiente capitulo.

 **Capítulo 4:**

Las semanas comenzó, el primer día había transcurrido con el trabajo habitual, la clientela ya se había marchado satisfecha y el último pedido de comida fue entregado, las actividades se dividieron de tal forma que a la amazona se encargara de todos los pedidos y por demás estaba dar explicación, ya que Ryoga se arriesgaría a perderse.

Shampoo y Ryoga se encontraban sentados en torno a una mesa de las varias que se encontraban en el local, un te blanco chino amenizaba el momento.

La chica de cabello azul, se había mostrado cortes pero sobre todo atenta con el chico de vandana amarilla, desde que esta tuvo la visita de Akane al restaurante. Para Ryoga esto no pasaba desapercibido, pero no presentaba objeción, aunque no le dejaba de sorprender.

A la amazona le resultaba bastante complicado interesarse en alguien más que no fuese Ranma… o ella misma, pero tenía su objetivo bien definido y los ojos bien puestos en el medallón. La chica sutilmente relleno el vaso de té de Ryoga y espeto la primer pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-Dime Ryoga ¿Qué tal es viajar tanto?- buscando simular interés genuino.

-Bueno es bastante bello, cada paraje es nuevo y único.

Ryoga sorbió él te.

El chico continuo, viendo los enormes ojos redondos y violetas-rojizos que le devolvían una mirada curiosa.

-Veras en cada viaje las llanuras parecen interminables, a cada paso el agua más escasa y en cada noche el miedo se vuelve apenas un destello fugaz.

A la peli-azul le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta, tenía en un nulo concepto a Ryoga y esa afirmación le parecía más que sensata. Se percató que no sabía mucho del chico y que si quería ganárselo tendría que averiguar más.

Shampoo continúo con algo que medianamente le interesaba saber -¿Cuál es tu historia antes de venir a Nerima?

-Bueno, poca historia tenemos los que no tenemos historia, lo más que recuerdo es que tuve un tonto reto y viejas afrentas con Ranma, después bueno conocí a… - el chico corto repentinamente su frase.

La amazona sabia de quien habla, que era esa persona lo que lo ligaba fuertemente a Nerima y ella debía desviar su atención.

-¿Siempre haz viajado solo y tu familia?- Pregunto Shampoo buscando tocar una fibra sensibleque hiciese hacerlo olvidar de ella.

Ryoga bajo la mirada, se sentía en el entorno como una atmosfera de tristeza le rodeaba –Shampoo no sabes cómo agradezco su compañía- y de nuevo sorbió del té.

La peli-azul por un momento sintió un resquisio de culpa por la reacción repentina del chico, no esperaba que repercutiera tanto en Ryoga algo como eso. Supo que no podría manipularlo con la facilidad que se le daba con Ranma. Y en un diminuto acto le tomo de la mano y le miro a los ojos y cuando le vio, noto el vacío inmenso y el sentir de destierro tan grande que en ellos había.

-Nos gusta tenerte aquí- la amazona por un instante vio frente a si a un joven que buscaba sobrevivir en la más terrible de las soledades, sintiendo sobre la nuca el aliento de lo inusitado, acentuado por su maldición que solo había de desprotegerlo más, malcomido, eternamente buscando agua y deambulando de aquí a allá. La chica entendió que si quería cumplir su cometido, tendría que hacer algo que no estaba segura si quería hacer.

-¿Por cierto y Mousse?- buscando Ryoga desviar el tema de conversación.

Shampoo se llevó su dedo a la mejilla y mirando al techo –Bueno, veras el… -

-Nieta podrías ayudarme con los platos- Irrumpió Cologne desde la cocina.

Pero Ryoga salto –Yo me encargare Shampoo.-

-No te preocupes lo hare yo- reviro la chica.

El chico insistió y con un movimiento rápido tomo la tetera y relleno el vaso de la chica. –Aun no haz terminado Shampoo- guiñando el ojo y apresurándose a la cocina.

La chica solo miro al chico precipitándose y se le vino a la mente que tenía una similitud con él, ambos abandonaron sus orígenes por un sentimiento de venganza y ahora tenían la certeza de haber encontrar su destino. Pero se percató de algo que le sorprendió de sobre manera, y es que ella empezaba a ver a Ryoga como…

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto nieta?- cuestiono Cologne a una pensativa chica.

-Nada abuelita, Ryoga es muy servicial- expreso la amazona viendo al chico a través de las cortinas de la cocina.

Al día siguiente.

Akane había apresurado sus deberes en el colegio furinkan, por más clases que cursaba durante la mañana no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza. Y al terminar la última clase, salió corriendo y sin decir palabra alguna a Ranma, fue la primera en partir por delante de sus compañeros. Ranma vio la celeridad con la que se conducía su prometida, busco darle alcance, pero justo antes de bajar las escaleras tras ellas fue detenido por Ukyo del brazo, tardo unos minutos y una promesa de visitar su restaurante, poder librarse de ella y tratar de darle alcance, pero cuando intento buscarla, ya se había marchado.

Akane atravesó diversas calles con decidido avance, hasta llegar a las afueras de restaurante, allí lo miro, su amigo se hallaba apostado a las afueras del Neko Hanten ocupándose de la limpieza, la chica se alivió al verle y noto en el algo que nunca había visto, pero que extrañamente le reconfortaba, el rostro de Ryoga estaba embelesado. Pronto se acercó más a el hasta que pudo tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle.

-¡Hola Ryoga!-

El chico se paralizo un momento, levanto la mirada lentamente, su alegría alcanzo el clímax en solo unos segundo.

-¡Akane!-

-Disculpa Ryoga había estado buscándote y quería hablar contigo.-

-¿Conmigo..? El chico hipnotizado logro la hazaña de medio articular una interrogativa.

-¿Quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué estas alojándote aquí?, sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa podrías pedírmelo, incluso sería muy lindo que te quedaras en el dojo, si llegaras a necesitarlo, o ¿acaso no confías en mí?- expreso Akane mirando hacia el suelo.

El chico se conmovió por el decir de Akane, pero había acordado consigo mismo que hablaría de sus vivencias cerca de Iwaka y ni hablar de su posible cura, hasta que lo hubiese resuelto y fuere digno de ella.

-No es eso Akane-, buscando la mirada de la chica, -no sabes como agradezco tus palabras, pero…-

Shampoo que había salido a buscar al chico miro con azoro a Akane y apresuradamente se lanzó a por Ryoga con un arrojo ya ensayado, la amazona abrazo con fuerza al chico y manteniéndolo cerca, le dirigió una mirada retadora a su adversaria.

-¡Shampoo eres una entrometida!-

-¿Qué quieres Akane?- vocifero Shampoo.

-Eso no te interesa, eres una loca-manipuladora, no confió en ti ni un poco.- una chica de cabello corto ya bastante irritada.

-¡Akane!- Interrumpió Ryoga bastante serio –No dejare que te expreses así de Shampoo, ella no es ese tipo de persona.-

Ambas chicas le miraron sorprendidas tras sus palabras y al unísono soltaron a bocajarro.

-Ryoga…-

Habían pasado 4 días, desde que Ryoga llegara al Neko Hanten, el día esperado por Cologne estaba cada vez más cerca.

La venta del día fue bastante más baja en comparación con la de los días anteriores.

-Nieta, necesitaremos conseguir algunas cosas, para el ritual, eh logrado desenmarañar la parte más importante de los papiros, sin embargo el papiro del cilindro negro no eh podido encontrarle significado aparente o relación alguna.-

Shampoo que escuchaba atentamente a su abuela, soltó una duda, -¿abuelita donde lo haremos?-

-Lo mejor será conseguir un lugar alejado y solitario donde nadie nos pueda molestar, por cierto debes apresurarte con Ryoga a ganarte ese medallón.-

La chica se limitó a asentir.

Pero Cologne era una mujer taimada de amplia visión, -¿No será que te estas arrepintiendo?

-Nada de eso abuelita-

-Debes tener bien claro tus objetivos y cumplir con la tradición de la supremacía femenina, ¿Te queda claro?-

Shampoo solo movió la cabeza para afirmar.

Cologne no estaba convencida, ante las respuestas de su nieta.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Ryoga?-

El chico de la vandana amarilla, llevaba ya un par de horas perdido en medio de las calles de Nerima, comenzaba a desesperarse y el sol empezaba a caer.

Miro por una calle y no vio lo que buscaba, doblo por otra que recorrió de principio a fin y volvió sobre sus pasos, rebusco y pidió indicaciones, aumentaba su nerviosismo, no hallaba indicio alguno de su destino. Ya visiblemente harto decidió aguardar en las laderas del pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba una parte de Nerima, se postro sobre la valla de seguridad verde esmeralda de un metro y medio de alto que ladeaba el borde del afluente y miro hacia las aguas que corrían libremente y las pequeñas porciones de tierra enlodada donde crecía tupida vegetación.

-¿Acaso estas perdido Ryoga?- un tono burlón le saco de su meditación momentánea.

El chico se giró para ver quien le llamaba.

-¡Ukyo!

Cuando Ryoga dio la vuelta, dejo a la vista un presente ante Ukyo, la chica inevitablemente se emocionó por un momento y un segundo después trato de mantener compostura.

-¿A dónde te diriges Ryoga?-

-Al Neko Hanten- afirmo.

-Vaya parece que los rumores son cierto y se ve que vas enserio con Shampoo- menciono despreocupadamente Ukyo.

Ryoga confundido – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Nada cariño, pero sabes me alegro, aunque bueno te seré sincera, para mi te mereces algo mejor, tal vez alguien como yo… ¡no!, seria demasiada suerte para ti.- La chica comenzó a reír irónicamente. –Bueno al menos así me quitaras a esa Shampoo de encima, para buscar el amor de mi Ran-chan.-

El chico no comprendía palabra alguna de la chica. -¿De qué hablas Ukyo?- buscando alguna luz a sus interrogantes.

-Olvídalo Ryoga- guiñándole el ojo, -yo guardare tu secreto y como agradecimiento por ayudarme te llevare allá.-

Ukyo le dirigía, aunque realmente no se encontraban lejos del restaurante del gato.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Ukyo?

-Bueno realmente, te vi pasar y me divertí un poco verte perdido, hasta que te desesperaste, decidí ayudarte.- admitió un poco apenada.

-Ya veo- respondió el chico sin nada de gracia.

-Pero no te enojes cariño- regalándole una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron el margen del riachuelo, doblaron por una callejuela y siguieron de frente unas cuadras.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-

-Gracias Ukyo.-

La chica dio media vuelta, pero antes de partir, -Oye Ryoga que atento eres- mirando el detalle, después a los ojos del chico y por ultimo regalándole otra sonrisa antes de partir.

El chico solo miro como se alejaba Ukyo.

-¡Ryoga!, ¡¿dónde haz estado?!, te he estado buscando, ¿Acaso crees que…?- Shampoo miro una docena de camelias blancas con hojas elípticas en filas de 6 pétalos, que del centro sobresalían las pequeñas semillas que tal vez por la sorpresa o por la poca luz que le restaba al dia, daban la impresión de tener una pequeña luz propia, las flores estaban envueltas en papel blanco, acompañadas con hojas ovaladas color verte topacio y pequeñas ramitas de cerezo con ligeros tintes rosas, que estaban en manos del chico de la vandana.

Ryoga las extendió hacia Shampoo, -Es un agradecimiento, por lo que han hecho por mi… veraz vi como las mirabas cuando me acompañaste al dojo Tendo… y bueno… espero que te agraden-

Shampoo miro con idilio el ramo, lo abrazo, aspiro el aroma que de ellas emanaba y le dirigió una mirada de ternura, pero esta no era la habitual ensayada con gestos monótonos, era una mirada sincera.

-Gracias Ryoga.-

 **Continuara…**

Bueno por si alguien se lo llegara a preguntar, tardare un poco más en actualizar, tuve vacaciones y aproveche para desarrollar y escribir la historia, pero tengo que regresar a mis actividades, espero haya sido de tu agrado la historia, pero si no, también me ayudarías muchísimo diciéndome mis deficiencias. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer a Encadenada y FVSaotomeTendo, espero que sigan disfrutando de mis trabajos.

 **Capitulo 5:**

La chica de cabello corto se encontraba mirando perdidamente, mientras descansaba los codos en la barra esperando su pedido, sentada en una silla de madera de roble oscuro, dentro, los olores se alzaban con el vapor que exhalaban los ingredientes por la plancha caliente de cocina en la que eran preparados y mientras otro nuevo Okonomiyaki era sasonado.

-Por cierto, ¿tú y Ranma acudirán al festival? – dijo Ukyo buscando iniciar conversación.

-No lo sé, tal vez y ¿tu Ukyo?

-Sera una buena oportunidad para vender y además sería lindo poder asistir, siempre me han gustado los fuegos artificiales.-

La chica de cabello corto asintió y dio una sonrriza. –Deberias venir con nosotros entonces.-

-Gracias, por cierto quería preguntarte algo.-

-Sí, dime.-

-Bueno lo qué sucede Akane, ¿es que te he visto pensativa desde hace unos días?, más de lo normal.- cuestiono la castaña.

-No es nada Ukyo-

-¿Problemas con Ranma?, vamos estas en confianza.- Dijo Ukyo, mientras daba la vuelta a su preparación.

-No… bueno, veras estoy un poco preocupada por Ryoga-

Ukyo le resultaba a Akane la persona con más madurez, y una de las pocas en que podía fiarse.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo dices lo vi ayer.- Ukyo le conto sobre su repentino encuentro con el chico, el ramo de Camelias que llevaba y a donde se dirigía.

La chica de cabello corto quedo estática un momento, no podía creerlo, " _¿Acaso tendrán una relación?"_ se cuestiono.

Akane la miro desconcertada. – ¿Sabes algo más?

-Bueno escuche algunos rumores de los chicos que comen aquí, los muy traidores comen debes en cuando almuerzan en el Neko Hanten y estaban furiosos porque le prestaba demasiada atención a su nuevo inquilino, luego de preguntar un poco supe que se trataba de Ryoga, pero ¿acaso no harían una linda pareja?- dijo sonriendo la chica de la espátula, mientras revolvía la harina con el huevo y el agua para su siguiente preparación.

Akane le miro seriamente. -¿Tú piensas que estén enamorados?- espeto.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, me parece difícil de creer- declaro Ukyo, que por primera separo sus intereses personales para establecer opinión. –Ryoga es un buen chico, es atento y Shampoo… bueno es Shampoo, pero sil tomo su decisión, creo que deberíamos estar contentas por el...-

-Supongo- Manifestó una Akane poco convencida.

Los Rayos del alba comenzaban a iluminar Nerima, anunciando un nuevo día, era una mañana fresca. El chico de la vandana se encargaba del aseo dentro del restaurante.

-Ryoga necesito hablar contigo un momento.- menciono Cologne en un tono que lo hacía parecer orden.

-Digame anciana ¿Qué sucede?-

-Muchacho hay algo acerca de la cura de lo cual debo haberte.-

Las expresión de Ryoga se torno seria -¿Paso algo malo con la cura?-

-Nada de eso, pero antes de que te lo diga, veras mañana será el festival de Qi Xi y quiero que vallas con Shampoo.-

El chico se torno taciturno, ¿Por qué anciana?-

Cologne sonrió –Bueno ustedes son jóvenes deben divertirse, además necesitare bastante concentración y calma para preparar el ritual, mañana será el dia indicado para llevarlo a cabo.-

Shampoo que estaba cerca escuchando la conversación bajo la mirada.

Ryoga paso del nerviosismo a la euforia – ¿¡Enserio tiene la respuesta!?-

Cologne asintió.

-¡Por fin se acabara esto!- Ryoga gritando.

-Por cierto quiero preguntarte algo-

-Puede preguntarme lo que quiera anciana-

-Cuando estuviste en Iwaki, ¿Sabes porque huía la chica?-

A decir verdad no quise preguntar, pensé que ya habían sufrido demasiado, como para hacerles recordar ese grotesco momento- llevándose la palma de la mano derecha a la nuca –Lo siento, por no poder darle una respuesta certera.-

-No te preocupes muchacho, eres muy considerado.-

El resto del día transcurrió sin más novedad que el trabajo que representaba atender un restaurante con la popularidad que tenía en Neko Hanten.

Cologne había comenzado a idear una forma para obtener ese medallón, pues intuía que su nieta no sería capaz de terminar la encomienda.

Ya concluido el día, mientras Cologne y Shampoo ya se encontraban descansando en su recamara, justo en una pequeña mesa se encontraba un jarrón chino, en forma de pera invertida con una base protuberante y en el tenia grabados; unas líneas que simulaban el mar abriéndose y en él un dragón con cuerpo de anguila con alas de murciélago en su espalda, boca ancha y ojos saltones a su alrededor nubes muy estilizadas con truenos simulados por largas luneas de diversas trayectorias y en la parte más superior grabados de flores. En el jarrón reposaban una docena de flores blancas.

Al dia siguiente, Ryoga estaba sentado nervioso en una mesa del restaurante del gato, mientras esperaba a Shampoo para visitar las festividades que se organizaban por el Qi Xi.

-Nieta.- Cologne le dirigio una mirada capaz de atravesar el alma a Shampoo, mientras esta elegía entre un vestido blanco con vivos rosas y habiscus bordados y uno rojo con pequeños dragones incrustados en hilo dorado.

-Si abuelita-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, no has estado ni cerca de conseguir ese colgante?-

-No es nada, me hare de el.-

Cologne identificaba bien las mentiras.

-¿Qué pasa es que acaso no quieres casarte con Ranma?, si no lo consigues no estará a tu lado.

La amazona aparto la mirada de su abuela, -no es eso.-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Es solo que…-

-¡Dímelo Shampoo!.- Cologne ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-…Es que no deseo lastimar a Ryoga.-

-¿¡Que!? La matriarca quedo pasmada por la súbita respuesta de su nieta, comenzaba a creer que las cosas se le iban a ir de las manos, -Shampoo afortunadamente ya pensé en algo, tu solo tienes que seguir lo que te diga, ¿eso si aun tienes orgullo de amazona?- espeto.

La chica se sintió lastimada por las palabas de su abuela, -SI abuelita, lo tengo.-

La anciana bajo con Ryoga mientras su nieta aun terminaba de arreglarse, e inicio buscar conversación.

-¿Dime muchacho, que es lo primero que harás cuando estés curado?-

-Bueno no lo he pensado.-

-¿Buscaras a esa chiquilla Akane?-

-Si me gustaría, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno se que no soy la persona más indicada para decírtelo pero mi nieta te ha tomado cariño y cuando te vayas tras Akane, ella te va a extrañar.-

-Eso es imposible.- repuso el chico, -ella solo piensa en Ranma.-

-Muchacho testarudo, piénsalo el trato que te ha dado desde que llegaste, la forma en que te ha atendido y sobre todo, mas tú que eres tan sensible, piénsalo, ¿es acaso que no crees ni por asomo que ella te aprecia?-

Ryoga sabía que Cologne estaba en lo cierto, pero se negaba a creerlo, el chico bajo la mirada ante la confusión.

-No te solicitare que te quedes, pero solo pediré una cosa antes de que nos abandones.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero que le dejes algo para que te recuerde.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Ese medallón que tanto le gusto desde el primer día que llegaste aquí, no tienes idea de cuánto lo apreciaría.-

-Pero…-

Shampoo repentinamente bajo por las escaleras y cuando lo hizo dejo ver el hermoso qipao rojo tal vez de seda, que le llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas, en la chica hacia lucir esa bien definida silueta, y aunque sencillo en el modelo le aportaba elegancia. El vestido tenía un corte lateral, con 3 botones en la parte del busto, cuello mao, pero lo que más sobresalía eran los encajes de pequeños dragones que recubrían una buena parte del vestido.

Ryoga quedo profundamente sorprendido y no podía apartar la mirada de Shampoo, que lucía simplemente preciosa.

Antes de que partieran al festival, la anciana les recordó el lugar y la hora donde debía verlos, ambos asintieron y abandonaron el restaurante, hacia su destino.

La pareja caminaba lentamente, un Ryoga bastante apenado y una Shampoo animada que cautivaba miradas, conversaban alegremente, ya en la distancia era visibles las luminarias y los orizuru colgados en algunos árboles, además de los puestos de comida tradicional y los comerciantes que vendían mascaras.

Los dos chicos se adentraron en el enjambre de de tiras de papel, serpentinas que simulaban las estrellas, largas varas de bambu, faroles que servían con una especie de techo y que posteriormente iluminarían cuando callera la noche.

Se detuvieron cerca a un pequeño puesto donde adquirieron tiras de papel y en ellas escribieron sus más profundos deseos, e hicieron grullas, que para su desgracia era el doblado que únicamente sabían hacer, en comparación de las múltiples figuras que estaban y adornabantodas partes. Ryoga se sentía extraño y Shampoo se encontraba bastante feliz.

A unos varios metros de ellos, entre la gran cantidad de gente que allí paseaba una chica de cabello corto no les quitaba la mirada, esta llamo a su acompañante castaña y a su vez llamo a un chico de trenza, todos ellos no podían creer lo que veían.

La primer chica enfundada en una yukata rosa, se dispuso a abordar a la pareja, mientras estos colgaban sus trozos de papel en unas ramas de bambú especialmente colocadas para la ocasión.

 **Continuara…**

Sinceramente me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, aprendi mucho investigando sobre el festival y las vestimentas, bueno espero les haya agradado y prometo que los siguientes capítulos que escriba serán mejores y mas entrtenidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Una disculpa el capitulo que subí antes era una versión que no revise en este cambie algunas cosas y faltas de ortografía, espero que sea de mejor lectura y lo errores de redacción no corten la historia al leerla.**

Muchas gracias por seguirme y por sus comentarios, bueno ya nos vamos acercando al final.

 **Capitulo 6:**

La chica de cabello corto busco apresurar el paso entre el tumulto de gente que asistía a la festividad, pero una mano le tomo del hombro, que le impidió seguir.

-Por favor Akane espera.-

-¿Qué sucede Ukyo?-

-Te suplico, no vallas.- La castaña había notado el repentino cambio de actitud en su amiga e intuía que si dejaba que Akane se acercara a la pareja, algo saldría mal.

-¿Qué sucede con esos dos?- El chico de la trenza intervino.

-Creo que están en una cita.- respondió la cocinera.

-¡Jajaja!, ¿lo dices enserio?, ¿esos dos?, tengo que preguntárselos y agradecerle a ese cerdito por quitarme a Shampoo de encima, ya decía yo que era raro dejarla de ver de repente y que cesara en molestarme.

-No espera Ran-chan.- pidió Ukyo.

Akane se mantenía pendiente de los chicos, tanto que no noto las palabras de su prometido.

Ryoga y Shampoo se alejaron pausadamente mirando entre los puestecillos instalados uno al lado del otro. Mientras el trió se movía siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente, la curiosidad imperaba.

La pareja se detuvo frente a un estructura de hecha a base de madera, con marcos metálicos, acabada en papel washi pintado de diversos colores que tenia la forma de una pareja entrelazándose en un abrazo y pequeñas urracas pintadas a su alrededor, representando a los amantes desgracias a los que en su nombre se erguía dicha festividad.

El lugar donde se erigían los festejos era una parte del antiguo barrio de Itabashi que resultaba medianamente pequeño, pero a pesar de ser limitado las decoraciones puestas en el eran dignas de admiración, pues entre las minúsculas tiras de papel colorido, los pequeños kimonos colgados para evitar la mala suerte de quien los disponía, los taomis colgados y enmarañados en los distintos arboles que debajo de ellos pequeñas cajas se situaban simulando ser pequeños obsequios, el ambiente era de festejo total.

Shampoo entre el alboroto se vio en la necesidad de tomar de la mano al chico un par de veces para dirigirlo consigo y evitar que se extraviara, Ryoga se tornaba nervioso y su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate cuando sentía la mano de la peli-azul. De nueva cuenta se detuvieron frente a un puesto pequeños de unos 2x2, donde ordenaron Sekian.

Ryoga en sus largas andanzas había presenciado diversos festivales en los poblados que deambulaban, cada uno tan únicos y especiales como podía serlo. Pero nunca había disfrutado de ellos como el que experimentaba en ese instante y se preguntaba porque.

La amazona probaba, bocado a bocado el Sekian con minúsculas judías tostadas y pequeños granos gratinados, casi al punto de tener un brillo cobrizo.

-Dime Ryoga, ¿te gustan los fuegos artificiales?- mientras Shampoo se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca.

-Claro, aunque hace tiempo que no miro algunos.-

-Bueno esta será tu oportunidad de verlos, aun tenemos tiempo antes de encontrarnos con mi abuelita.-

-Si será lindo poder hacerlo.-

-Deberíamos ir cuanto antes, la noche comienza a caer en muy poco tiempo y me gustaría tener un buen lugar para admirarlos.- dijo la amazona mientras ponía su plato sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto Shampoo.- expreso el chico con esa sonrisa que le producía la satisfacción de complacer a una dama.

Los faroles colgados en cada espacio disponible de muy diversos tamaños comenzaban a encenderse e iluminar ante la caída de la noche, que esperaba ser testigo de la aparición del "pastor" y la "doncella".

Desde la distancia no dejaban de ser vigilados, Ukyo comenzaba ya a desesperarse, deseaba disfrutar de las diversas exposiciones, pero tanto Ranma y Akane insistían en seguir a los chicos. Se alegro al notar que buscarían lugar para ver la pirotecnia y se mantuvo apegada a la chica de cabello corto y su prometido.

La pareja logro hacerse de un lugar en una colina, llegaron a tiempo, pues apenas unos minutos después el lugar se lleno de gente, la noche se volcó en un manto totalmente oscuro, como si fuera una obra teatral se abrió el telón a la espera de los cuerpos celestiales y como preámbulo se iniciaron los fulgores de los fuegos artificiales, uno tras otro y cada uno más grande que el anterior, los colores luminiscentes resplandecían por un segundo a las personas que iban a mirarlos. Shampoo los veia con los ojos de un niño que los admira por primera vez, Ryoga entretenido volteo a su acompañante y cuando la vio quedo regocijado, su rostro que era iluminado por las centellas rosas, azules y amarillas de los fuegos que se alzaba y mientras la admiraba algo de entro de él se sintió realmente feliz y completo.

-Shampoo quiero darte esto.- El chico saco una pequeña caja de madera, la amazona lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Ryoga…-

El chico abrió la pequeña caja y de ella saco el medallón y lo extendió hacia la peli-azul.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Expreso Shampoo apenada.

-Porfavor quiero que lo tengas tú.-

La chica bajo la mirada apenada y acepto el presente. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo colgó en el cuello. -¿Cómo me queda?-

-Tenias razón te queda muy bien.- respondió Ryoga apenado, quien volvió a mirar hacia donde se presentaban los fuegos.

Shampoo también volvió la mirada y cuando lo hizo recargo su cabeza en el chico. Ryoga se torno rojo y su mente le ordenaba salir corriendo de allí, pero las piernas extrañamente no le respondían.

Los tres se seguían mirando atónitos.

-Se ven felices deberíamos dejarlos disfrutar el momento.- Dijo la castaña muy extrañada ante la repentina imagen.

-Tal vez tengas razón Ukyo, debemos dejarlos solos.- repuso Akane tratando de aceptar lo que veía.

-Pues yo quiero ir a felicitarlos.- reviso Ranma.

-Oigan chicos, se dirigen hacia la arboleada.- Ukyo desconcertada.

-Que irán a hacer allá?- pregunto Ranma al aire.

-Creo que deberíamos ver que nada les pase, ese lugar es oscuro y peligroso a estas horas- dijo Akane.

-Si- asintieron los otros dos chicos.

-¿Y si nos ven y sospechan que lo hicimos para seguirlos?- pregunto la castaña.

-Diremos que los vimos pasear y queríamos invitarlos a que nos acompañaran a cenar- respondió la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Muy buena idea Akane!- asevero Ranma.

-Debemos movernos ya casi no los veo.- manifestó Ukyo.

El trió se movió precipitadamente entre los árboles en la mas cínica de las complicidades.

Al entrar y caminar por la arboleada a solo unos pasos, el ambiente se volvió cada vez mas frió a medida que se adentraban en el, repentinamente los insectos se dejaron de oír.

-Esto no me gusta- expreso la chica de cabello corto.

El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso.- respondió Ranma al comentario de la chica.

-Deberíamos regresar.- dijo una Ukyo preocupada.

-Pero nuestros amigos…- le recordó Akane.

Entre la limitada visión que ofrecían las apretadas ramas de los arboles, se alcanzaba a ver a los dos chicos que seguían y enfrente de ellos estaba Cologne con algunos enseres.

-¿Qué diablos están planeando?- se interrogo Ranma.

-¿Que hará Cologne aquí?- siguió con las interrogantes Ukyo.

-¡Lo sabia ella estaba tras todo esto!- Asevero Akane.

-¿Tras todo qué?- le respondieron los otros dos chicos.

-Mmm… no lo sé… pero estar en un lugar así a mitad de la noche no es nada normal.

-¿Sintieron eso chicas?-

Cologne había preparado el lugar, escogió una parte solitaria y adentrada dentro de aquella arboleada, apenas iluminada por que quería evitar curiosos. Tomo una parte de un tronco como altar y en el descansaba un espejo negro tal vez de 40 cm de diámetro, aun costado la anciana con su bastón eran bordeados por un circulo elaborado por cuerda blanca de tal vez de dos metros y medio, tal vez tres metros de circunferencia. La matriarca se alegro al ver la joya en el cuello de su nieta.

-Grandioso nieta pensé que no lo ibas a lograr.-

Ryoga emocionado por pensar que su maldición se desvanecería por fin, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Cologne y se disponía a encaminar donde estaba la matriarca.

-Ya es hora nieta hagámoslo.-

-¿De qué habla anciana?- pregunto el chico.

-No Ryoga espera, hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo Shampoo.

-¿Qué sucede Shampoo?-

-Nieta no hagas una tontería el medallón ya es nuestro, tenemos el deseo, ahora utilicémoslo.- dijo furiosa Cologne.

-¿¡Qué!? Entonces el deseo lo encerraba el medallón, ustedes solo me…

La temperatura cambio de una templada noche de verano a un frió que calaba los huesos, largas sombras comenzaron a recorrer de un árbol a otro. Todos los presentes sintieron el cambio repentino.

-No puede ser, otra vez no.- Expreso Ryoga estupefacto.

La anciana y Shampoo le miraron ante sus palabras. -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron ambas.

-Es el mismo ambiente que se sentía cuando me encontré con aquella chica china en Iwaki.- respondió el chico.

Cologne noto como el espejo que se encontraba a su lado se quebró sin motivo aparente, escucho el crujir de ramas y reconoció un ruido que le heló la sangre de inmediato.

-¡Iê!-

La anciana abrió los ojos de par en par, se maldijo una y mil veces por no relacionarlo todo antes, una chica corriendo sola, el bosque, el ruido reptante y sobre todo el maldito papiro en el cilindro negro.

A unos pasos de donde ellos estaban un grito sorprendió a Shampoo, Ryoga y a Cologne, miraron a donde procedía el alarido y vieron a Akane desesperada saliendo de su escondite junto con Ukyo y Ranma.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Shampoo.

Los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaban a manifestarse con mas fuerzas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- murmuro Cologne.

De pronto en la oscuridad, del suelo emergió una especie de látigo de gran grosor que se alzo unos metros encima de la cabeza de los que se encontraban allí presentes.

El terror los invadió a todos mientras miraban pasmados como se sacudía aquella cosa, mientras alcanzaba su punto de inflexión y caía sobre un tronco destrozándolo y repentinamente lazándose a por la amazona, en su torpeza de movimientos aquel azote lugar de apresarla, la golpeo lanzándola hacia atrás.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- grito Cologne desesperada.

Ranma se precipito a tomar entre sus brazos a Akane que estaba estupefacta por el shock de ver aquella escena repentina.

La anciana obligo a Ukyo con el rostro desencajado a moverse e ir tras Ranma y Akane.

-¡Ryoga ve por Shampoo!- ordeno la matriarca.

El chico busco esquivar el flagelo que amenazaba a evitar ir por la chica, pero apenas vio una oportunidad y se escabullo tomando a Shampoo tomándola en brazos y tomo rumbo siguiendo a Ranma y Cologne que le marcaban el paso.

El mismo acto que sucedió en Iwaki se repetía en Nerima. Y detrás de los que buscaban huir, se escucho el crujir de troncos y como algo reptaba entre el entramado de arboles, mientras Ryoga abrazaba fuertemente a Shampoo buscando salir de alli.

Continuara…

Bueno no tengo nada que agregar, es solo que me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia y mas con los giros que quiero que tome. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero les haya entretenido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

En medio de la desesperación de alejarse de ese horrendo lugar lo más pronto posible, sin darse cuenta tomaron rumbo por una vereda que conducía por un camino más largo que por el que habían accedido a aquella espesura. Akane gritaba en total angustia, su mente no soportaba el pavor que le producía la sola presencia de aquello que no podía explicar, Ukyo con aquel pánico que paraliza las piernas buscaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el paso a los otros dos chicos y a la anciana, mientras Shampoo se apretaba contra Ryoga tan fuerte como le era posible pues aquella cosa le hizo sentir lo endeble de su situación. Un profundo y pavoroso sonido más parecido a un aullido irreasible de articular por cosa conocida e imposible siquiera de describir les seguía de cerca, cada vez se oía mas y cada vez más recio a sus espaldas.

Tanto Ranma como Ryoga apretaban el paso tanto como les era posible, la arboleada de un momento a otro pareció tomar vida, cada árbol con sus ramas, con sus varitas, con su follaje se apretaba cada vez más, causándole a los chicos arañones, raspaduras y pequeñas heridas. Los jóvenes utilizaban sus cuerpos como escudo para proteger a las chicas que cargaban en brazos y hacían todo lo posible para no perder a Ukyo de vista.

A la distancia una brecha era por fin visible, el nerviosismo y ese insondable miedo que los invadía los obligaba a seguir adelante. El reptar de aquella criatura que les pisaba los talones parecía que en cualquier momento les saltaría encima, cada paso que se acercaban a la salida se volvía más pesado que el anterior y les costaba un gran esfuerzo, el cansancio era cada vez más evidente, aquella entidad que les perseguía comenzaba de alguna forma desconocida a absorberles vitalidad.

-¡Ya estamos cerca no paren!- Grito Cologne a todo pulmón, mientras encabezaba el grupo.

Esas sombras que comenzaron deambulando entre los árboles, empezaron a materializar criaturas desfiguradas al grito -¡Iê!-.

Cologne fue la primera en salir, seguida de Ranma, justo después le siguió Ukyo y detrás de ella Ryoga, pero antes de que abandonara aquel lugar el flagelo busco sujetarlo por el vientre y cuando el chico sintió esa cosa fría y granulosa impedirle el paso, se hizo de todas sus fuerzas y trato de liberarse, Cologne lo auxilio y cuando por fin pudo liberarse.

-No podemos parar aquí, debemos llegar al Neko Hanten.- Ordeno la matriarca.

Y cuando llegaron al restaurante del gato, la anciana forzó la puerta debido a la angustia. Ranma fue el primero en precipitarse, después Ukyo con las extremidades frágiles por el esfuerzo y buscando tomar bocanadas de aire para reponerse. Ryoga le siguió a la cocinera, aun con la amazona entre brazos, el chico aparto una mesa junto a sillas, se arrodillo y poso a la chica en el piso a falta de mobiliario, la matriarca fue la última en entrar.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el joven, mirando a la peli-azul a los ojos.

La chica sin dejar de responderle la mirada a aquellos profundos ojos del chico llenos de preocupación, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Shampoo estas herida?- Pregunto Ranma.

La amazona se volcó en un abrazo al chico de la trenza en un acto reflejo.

El chico de la vandana por primera vez sintió un impulso de deseo casi incontenible de separarlo, no le agrado lo que miraba.

-¿Ryoga estas bien? Una dulce voz cuestiono, la chica de cabello corto aun temblaba.

El joven se giró al escucharla, -Si Akane estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tú?-

-Ranma me protegió, pero tú al igual que él, resiviste todos los golpes por Shampoo y también vi como esa cosa trato de sostenerte. - La joven toco el vientre del chico y al ligero contacto se resintió de inmediato.

Akane tomo de las manos ante el rictus de dolor en la cara de Ryoga. -Seguro que estas bien? - La menor de las Tendo volvió a interrogar aun con más preocupación.

Tanto Ranma como Shampoo observaban aquel acto con el semblante serio y una desaprobación visible. Y cuando la idea de separarlos pasaba por la idea de ambos.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso vieja bruja?!- Se quejó Ukyo ansiosa.

Cologne buscaba aun recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas, los años no pasaban en balde.

-¡Hable anciana!- exigió Ranma.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes allí?.- demando respuesta la matriarca ante la duda y la aseveración de los chicos.

-¡Un momento!- Hablo Ryoga -¡Ustedes me mintieron!-

-Muchacho, eso ya no importa, tenemos algo más importante en que pensar. -

-¡Hable ya, digame la verdad!- El joven subió el tono de su voz.

Cologne trago saliva, pero mantenía su mirada recia.

-¡¿Qué diablos planeaban ustedes dos?- Increpo Akane a Shampoo. -¡Queremos la verdad!-

La anciana no podía seguir ocultando las cosas y por fin hablo. -Ese medallón que trajiste junto a los papiros en un principio creí que podría ayudarnos a ambos con lo que mi nieta y tu desearan, pero después comprendí que solo sería útil una vez, así que…-

-¿Así que…?- Ryoga se veía ya afectado por las palabras de la anciana. -¡¿Por qué no simplemente me lo robaron en lugar de simular todas esas cosas?! y se quedaban con el maldito deseo.- el chico comenzó a sentir un dantesco vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

-Veras lo más importante es que ese colgante solo serviría con la persona que le fue dado, tu debías dárselo por propia voluntad. – justifico la anciana.

-Entonces por eso es que tu tratabas a Ryoga así. - Akane mirando a Shampoo e hilando todos los acontecimientos.

Ryoga con los ojos cristalizados miro a la amazona -¿Todo fue mentira?-

Incluso aquella chica siempre orgullosa y calculadora, con esa mirada que le daba el chico, hacía sentirle el mayor remordimiento.

-No Ryoga, no fue así…- mientras buscaba acercarse a él.

-Un momento- Ukyo se esforzaba para entender las cosas que escucho sin tener pleno conocimiento de todos los acontecimientos, pero sí de los actos del chico de la vandana para con la amazona. -Creo que puedo saber lo que Ryoga puede desear, pero, ¿ustedes que querían?

Cologne fijo su mirada en Ranma. -Yerno tu deber es casarte con Shampoo.- asevero.

Todos entendieron de inmediato, pero incluso para Ranma utilizar a Ryoga de esa forma era demasiado bajo.

Para el chico de la vandana fue el golpe fulminante, una diminuta gota surgió de uno de sus enormes ojos y recorrió su mejilla bajando hasta su mentón. -¡Ya tienen lo que quierian, ahora déjenme en paz!- espeto mientras salía corriendo del restaurante.

-No espera Ryoga espera por favor.- grito Shampoo mientras salía tras el chico.

Akane se sintió horrible por no darse cuenta del engaño de esas dos antes y a no ver podido hacer algo para que lastimaran a su amigo de esa forma, salió corriendo para alcanzar al chico y buscar consolarlo.

Espera muchacho ya estas marcado y maldito por ese demonio, si te vas ahora solo harás que esa cosa te encuentre antes- aulló Cologne antes de que los tres chicos abandonaran el Neko Hanten.

Cologne busco encaminarse tras su nieta y los otros dos, pero tanto Ranma como Ukyo le cerraron el paso.

-¡¿Cómo que Ryoga está maldito?!- Pregunto Ukyo.

-¡¿Aun no nos ha respondido que rayos paso en ese lugar?!- espero Ranma.

-Primero debemos evitar que Ryoga se nos escape y esa cosa lo encuentre de nuevo y luego prometo contarles todo. - respondió la anciana.

La cocinera y el chico de la trenza se miraron por unos segundos y después asintieron.

Ambas chicas salieron por la puerta, detrás del chico, trataron de darle alcance, pero en su intento desesperado tropezaron con la gente que regresaba del festival, Ryoga tomo la delantera y justo en un cruce logro evadirlas y tras ver que se elevó por un par de tejados, no lo divisaron más.

Akane se giró hacia Shampoo, dirigiéndole una mirada llega de rencor.

-¡Tú y tu abuela son solo unas egiostas que no les importa nada más que ustedes, sin importarle el daño que le causen a los demás!-

-¡Tú no sabes nada Akane!- contesto furiosa la amazona.

-Sé que por ustedes el pobre de Ryoga está sufriendo, él les abrió su corazón, lo hizo con las mejores intenciones y solo le escupieron en la cara. - Una Akane furibunda.

-¡Cállate!- respondió Shampoo irascible.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, me las vas a pagar! - Grito Akane adoptando una postura de combate.

-Si es lo que quieres marimacha, que así sea.- Shampoo imitando la actitud de la chica de cabello corto.

Akane se lanzó a por la chica de cabello azul, lanzo un golpe, pero para Shampoo fue fácil bloquearlo y esta sostuvo el brazo de su contrincante por la muñeca. Akane intento dar otro golpe con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero su contrincante también lo bloqueo y le sostuvo ambas manos, dejando una Akane expuesta, Shampoo conecto entonces una certera patada en el estómago de su adversaria cayó al piso de rodillas y sin aire en los pulmones.

-Sabes que no puedes ganarme- dijo Shampoo con desden a una arrodillada chica de cabello corto.

Akane estaba conciente que Shampoo era más agil, que la superaba en fuerza y resistencia, pero eso no la iba a detener, no podía dejar que se burlaran asi de su mejor amigo y menos se rendiría ante esa "maldita loca".

La chica de cabello corto que permanecía arrodillada frente a su rival, saco su orgullo a flote, tomo una bocanada de aire como pudo y se abalanzo hacia la amazona embistiéndola y cayendo encima de ella, Akane aprovecho su posición y conecto un derechazo que entro de lleno en la cara de la chica de cabello azul, le siguió un izquierdoso y de nuevo repitió con la mano derecha, este último hizo sangrar por la nariz a Shampoo. Esto para Akane ya era algo personal. Como pudo la amazona logro detener un golpe que iba directo a su rostro, para después girarse y poner a la chica de cabello corto bajo ella y regresarle los favores. La chica que ahora se encontraba en la peor forma intento buscar una mejor posición para defenderse de la furia de la amazona, pero al no encontrarla, opto por tirar de los largos mechones azules para detenerla, por un momento le funciono y cesaron los embates, pero esta la sacudió fuertemente de la cabeza obligando a soltar su cabello.

 **Continuara…**

Jeje esa frase siempre me gusto y quise implementarla antes, pero no hallaba forma;

"Te ofreci mi amistad y me escupiste en la cara"

Bueno espero que les halla agradado este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y un agradecimiento a FVSaotomeTendo por seguir esta historia.

 **Capitulo 8:**

-¡Qué diablos les pasa niñas!- Grito Ukyo ante el forcejeo que mantenían sus amigas.

La cocinera intento separarlas, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza mientras Cologne llamo a su nieta a comportarse, apenas a regañadientes pudieron intentar imponer algo de orden alguno entre esas dos.

Ranma se había separado de Ukyo y Cologne a fin de abarcar más espacio, el chico de la trenza comenzó buscando por las cercanías, se apresuró por las laderas del rio, paso por el Uccahn y con desesperación se dirigio hasta llegar las afueras del festival. El chico se estaba frustrado y en aquel ímpetu se puso a gritar el nombre de su amigo. Ranma ya demasiado fatigado, pudo ver a Ryoga en una de las bancas del parque.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?, nos tienes demasiado preocupados.-

Su amigo se negaba a contestar.

-Debemos regresar.-

-Déjame en paz Saotome y regresa con tus prometidas, deben estar preocupadas por ti.-

Ranma se vio tentado a contestar de igual forma, pero sabía que su amigo estaba sensible y si se le escapaba de nuevo y esta vez no lo encontraba tendría que pagan con creces con Akane y con su conciencia a lo que sabrá dios que le pueda ocurrir.

Ranma suspiro profundamente –Akane está muy preocupada y yo también, por favor amigo ven conmigo.-

El chico de la vandana no se esperaba esa respuesta tan madura. El chico se levanto de la banca e hizo el esfuerzo de seguirle.

Tanto Shampoo como Akane se evitaban la mirada, el ambiente era tenso, no toleraban seguir teniéndose cerca la una de la otra. La amazona había parado la hemorragia nasal sosteniendo un pañuelo en la nariz. El qipao y la yukata habían pasado a vivir tiempos mejores, ahora asemejaban mundanos harapos, el cabello de cada una estaba desalineado y se encontraban sentadas en las esquinas contrarias de una mesa del restaurante del gato, en medio de ellas Ukyo tomo lugar tratando de poner orden.

-Escuchen bien lo que les diré.- Entono la matriarca. –Lo que nos encontramos en las afueras del festival en aquella arboleada era… una entidad, un demonio por llamarlo de alguna forma… en la tradición China se le conoce como Taj`Nayhahuel.

-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre abuelita.-

-Nunca debías hacerlo nieta, hasta hace unas horas pensé que era una leyenda una simple cuento que habla sobre un ente que mora en los bosques. El cual puede cumplir una encomienda si le es echa en un ritual pero a cambio exige un tributo y en las tradiciones orales se habla sobre su pérfida avidez por las vitalidades humanas.-

Akane se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de la anciana -¿Por qué nos perseguio?-

-Está siguiendo a Ryoga.- La anciana bajo la cabeza ante su respuesta.

Shampoo sintió una punzada en el corazón.- ¡¿Por qué abuelita?!-

-Veran chicas- refiriéndose a Ukyo y Akane. –Hace 2 semanas su amigo estuvo en un bosque cerca del monte Iwaki, allí auxilio a una chica que era perseguida por lo mismo que nos siguió a nosotros.- Cologne tomo suspiro y prosiguió. –Creo que Ryoga estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar más erróneo, ese ritual del que les hable se hizo esa noche por alguien o algo desconocido, para algo seguramente malo y esa joven que ayudo el muchacho era el tributo para Taj`Nayhahuel.- La anciana cambio su mirada para alcanzar a ver a su nieta. –Y cuando esa cosa lo toco la primera vez, lo marco y lo maldijo.-

El rostro de la amazona se volvió pálido. -¿Entonces que pasara?- la chica trataba de contener sus sentimientos.

-Esa cosa no cesara hasta que lo atrape.-

Akane alterada por las revelaciones. -¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-Pudimos… pude hacerlo…- La anciana no podía cargar mas con la culpa.

-¿A qué se refiere anciana?.- pregunto Ukyo.

-Si abuelita.-

-Cuando Ryoga vino aquí la primera vez y trajo los papiros.-

-Si los que contenían el deseo.- Interrumpió Akane visiblemente molesta.

-También trajo consigo otro.- Cologne lo saco del cilindro que lo contenía, lo estiro y lo coloco encima de mesa ante las chicas, su nieta lo reconoció de inmediato.

-No entiendo nada, es acaso algún idioma siquiera.- Expreso Ukyo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No lo es, este manuscrito esta encriptado.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes abuelita?- interrogo la peliazul.

-Si hubiese prestado mas atención antes, lo habría identificado, esto es una advertencia, cuando la chica de Iwaki le dio esto y el medallón, estoy segura que se lo explicaron, pero la barrera del idioma, fue por eso que Ryoga no lo menciono, ni tomo precaución.- Explico Cologne.

-Un momento como que si "hubiera puesto mas atención".- Noto la castaña.

Akane se sobre salto. –A eso se refería con que pudo hacer algo, estaba muy ocupada queriendo aprovecharse del pobre Ryoga que nunca vio el peligro al que realmente estaba expuesto, todo por sus estúpidas metas de embrujar a Ranma para que se casara con Shampoo.-

Para la amazona fue un duro golpe emocional, arrastrar a alguien que solo había tenido buenas intenciones desde el inicio hasta esa duro final.

Cologne se resistía a continuar pero al fin. –Cuando lo llevamos al bosque, para el ritual, solo lo pusimos a la vista de esa cosa…-

-¡Este es el colmo!- Grito Akane. –Si tanto quieren a Ranma se los regalo, pero deshagan esa maldición-

-No hay forma… mejor dicho… si la hay no la conozco.- trato de corregir la anciana.

-¡Esperen!- Ukyo irrumpió –El medallón, tiene un deseo, Shampoo tu puedes pedir que deje de seguirlo y deshaga la maldición de ese ser.-

La amazona abrió los ojos y para su desgracia cuando busco en su cuello el colgante ya no estaba, en algún momento lo había perdido, pero, ¿Dónde?

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- afirmo Ukyo.

-Sera imposible, cuando huimos esa cosa lo arranco del cuello de mi nieta, lo vi.-

La esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Justo en ese instante entraron Ranma y Ryoga por la puerta del NekoHanten.

Las chicas guardaron silencio. Ukyo y Akane se acercaron a los chicos con gran preocupación.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Pregunto la cocinera.

-Si gracias U-chan.-

-¿Akane que te sucedió?- interrogo Ryoga

-No fue nada, hay algo importante que debemos hablar.- La voz de la menos de las Tendo se volvió seria. –Pero primero quiero que prometas que no volverás a irte.-

El chico por más que deseaba largarse, sabía que no podría decir que no, a nada que le pidiera Akane.

-Está bien, prometo que no lo hare.-

-Gracias Ryoga, debemos irnos de aquí.-

-¡No esperen!- Se apresuro a decir la amazona.

El chico de la vandana fue el primero en salir del restaurante ante las palabras de la chica, le siguieron los demás.

-Por favor.- La chica salió corriendo tras ellos hasta alcanzarlos y ponerse enfrente su airen y el chico de la vandana.

Ryoga ignoro la mirada que aquella joven le dirigía, Ranma le tomo del hombro.

-Ya hicieron demasiado o ¿acaso no están contentas con ello?-

Shampoo ignoro las palabras de su eterna rival, Ukyo busco contener a Akane.

Los chicos siguieron su camino dejando tras de sí a la amazona cabizbaja y con un tremendo remordimiento en el corazón.

Los chicos caminaban en silencio total ante la duda, hasta llegar a donde sus camino se separaba.

-¿Segura que estaras bien U-chan?-

-Sí, eso espero…- Ukyo había notado que durante el trayecto, a su amiga se le entrecortaba la voz en cada ocasión que buscaba iniciar explicación para con Ryoga a lo que Cologne les hablo y tomo su determinación. –Ryoga, amigo podrías quedarte conmigo en el Ucchan, me harías un gran favor después de todo lo que hemos visto.-

El chico se mostro dubitativo.

Ukyo se acerco a la chica de cabello corto para despedirse y en la confidencia de su cercanía. –No te preocupes Akane, yo le explicare todo y prometo que lo mantendré aquí.-

-Gracias Ukyo.-

Mientras los chicos se dirigían miradas e intercambiaban palabras.

-Por favor Ranma cuida bien a Akane, sino te las veraz conmigo.-

-Y tu haznos el favor de no perderte de camino al Ucchan.- reviro el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa.

-Ranma eres…-

Al menos en ese punto después de todas aquellas vicisitudes se mantenía un cierto grado de normalidad, para las chicas era un completo alivio.

Mientras Ukyo y Ryoga tomaban camino entre la lánguida luz de la luna que lo alumbraba. -Cariño hay algo que quisiera hablarte.-

El chico miro por un momento a la cocinera.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante y Ukyo hubo terminado su historia. Ryoga se miro casi desfallecer por la verdades que le eran por fin contadas, quiso huir y alejarse de allí lo más posible ante su desgracia. Pero se detenía, el chico ante todo era un hombre de palabra.

-¡Es increíble ahora estoy dos veces maldito!, ¿Por qué yo?- Ryoga con la mirada perdida se había dejado caer en una de esas sillas de roble y se recargo en la barra del restaurante.

Ukyo sintió culpa por no poder hacer nada. –Creo que hiciste lo correcto al ayudar a esa chica y no hay nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- la castaña se acerco al chico y puso su mano sobre su hombro –Te juro que te ayudaremos y superaremos esto.-

-Abuelita, ¿acaso no hay algo que podamos hacer?-

Cologne se vio rebasada por la pregunta y solo pudo negar con la cabeza. –Podría existir una posibilidad si buscáramos, a quien le dio esos papiros, pero es casi imposible, no sabemos con certeza alguna siquiera a donde pudiéramos encontrarlos y más aun con la desorientación de Ryoga es una desventaja total y una empresa así solo seria gastar fuerzas inútilmente.-

-Cuando vuelva yo peleare.- asevero la amazona.

-Nieta esa cosa no es algo con lo que puedas luchas frontalmente, tú misma fuiste testigo que su sola presencia era capaz de infundir un miedo indecible y es tan inconmensurablemente grande que parece no tener siquiera fin, esto es algo que devo resolver.- Pues no estaba dispuesta a que su nieta fuera corroída por el remordimiento de haber causado ese mal.

-Abuelita y ¿cuándo volverá?.-

-No lo sé nieta….

El albor comenzaba a iluminar una Nerima con la resaca que dejo el festival de Qi Xi, ambos chicos habían logrado dormir solo un par de horas, el resto de la noche sirvió para que el chico de la vandana se desaogara y la cocinera olvidara los acontecimientos padecidos la noche anterior.

Ambos desayunaban con cierto grado de alegría, la castaña le había preparado un okonomiyaqui de kimchi que el chico disfrutaba, tanto los pimientos y la col china eran ingredientes que probo en la amazona la cual sasonaba de una manera exquisita y que en Ukyo no se quedaba nada atrás a la hora de preparar panes.

-Gracias Ukyo.-

-No es nada cariño.- la chica aderezaba la comida con su cálida sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos días, las heridas no sanaban, nunca sanan, solo se aprende a vivir con ellas.

Ryoga había tomado como pasatiempo predilecto mirar al vacio en el tejado del Ucchan, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se centraba en lo vivido las últimas semanas y lo que le aquejaba era que cada vez que recordaba aquel engaño en el que fue humillado, pero lo que más le dolía era que por su culpa y por confiar en Cologne puso en peligro a su amada Akane. No le importaba mucho que ocurriera con el, solo deseaba alejar ese mal de sus amigos lo más posible, pero se encontraba en un gran dilema y no deseaba romper promesas, aunque si esa cosa vendría por el desearía pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado y ni que decir de la angustia que haría pasar a todos si desaparecía, debía tener cuidado antes de actuar.

Ayudar a Ukyo era una buena forma de mantener ocupada la mente, aunque muy exigente en cuanto a trabajo se refiera, comía bastante bien y aquella castaña regalaba sonrisas que iluminaban el alma y ayudaban a sobreponerse a la adversidad.

Por otro lado en momentos que su mente flaqueaba y comenzaba inevitablemente a divagar, se le venía en pensamientos Shampoo, tal vez fuera poco tiempo el vivido con ella en el café del gato, pero en arranques de sentimentalismo a pesar de saber la verdad sentía una necesidad imperante de buscarle y verla, para preguntarse, pero, ¿preguntarle qué? El chico deseaba ordenar su mente, olvidarla, pero en los sentimientos y tal vez mas en el que en cualquier otra persona, no se manda y comenzaba a aprender de mala manera.

De pronto escucho sonidos en la puerta del restaurante, miro de reojo el sol y se vio extrañado, había aprendido a partir de la posición del disco solar a determinar la hora casi exacta, pero la salida del colegio Furinkan aun no se producía, "-Tal vez un cliente desesperado por comida-" pensó. Se levanto y trato de divisar desde el tejado, no logro nada, asi que decidió saltar desde lo alto para cerciorarse.

Y cuando aterrizo vio frente a la puerta del Ucchan y a unos pocos pasos de el a Shampoo en un vestido corto rosado que asemejaba el paraíso, la chica se le miraba con los parpados ligeramente inflamados y rojizos, en cada borde de ellos una coloración café, el chico no quiso pensar el por qué.

-¿Qué quieres?- Interrogo Ryoga secamente, apartando la mirada de la peli-azul.

La amazona trato de articular palabras y repetir el discurso que hacía ya un par de días ensayaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. Pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

Shampoo son los ojos cristalizados miro directamente a los de Ryoga, su corazón se partió en dos al recordar todos los acontecimientos que les condujeron hasta esa situación, aquella desgracias era algo con lo que no podía cargar su conciencia, tal vez podrían pensar que esa chica no tenia escrúpulo alguno... –Por favor perdóname, yo no quise…-

Ryoga noto el esfuerzo con el que salían las palabras de su boca y su corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse, el podía y estaba dispuesto a recibir los golpes más duros que la vida pueda dar, pero no soportaba a ver a una mujer sufrir.

En una repentina acción la chica que no le apartaba la mirada de los ojos se lanzo en un abrazo. El chico intento resistirse. –Si esto es otro de tus intentos de manipularme…- Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Shampoo que lo mantenía entre sus brazos y con la miraba baja, alzo su cabeza, dejando ver sus enormes ojos y en ellos se deslizaban un par de lagrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Al chico de la vandana se le estrujo todo por dentro. No deseaba volver a caer pero aquella imagen le decía a gritos que por fin aquella chica decía algo enserio.

-Todo estará bien.- solo pudo contestar el chico.

Shampoo en un repentino movimiento alcanzo los labios de Ryoga y los poso cálidamente con los suyos en un repentino beso.

 **Notas:**

¡Esperen!, un falta un epilogo, y bueno en lo personal me encantaría escribir una continuación a esta historia (o tal vez una consecuencia ) pero no de forma directa con estos personajes como protagonistas, sino tomando Akane, Ranma y Kuno… si Kuno, pienso que hay una buena historia por contar. Y claro sin dejar totalmente de lado a los demás personajes (Ryoga, Shampoo). ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Bueno espero les haya gustado la historia, en un principio pensé en un One-shot, después en 3 capítulos y ver como avanzaba queria aportar más cosas. Bueno la razón por la que no incluí a Mousse es porque el personaje merece su propia historia y ya se la daré.

Por otro lado hice capítulos cortos, porque quería que fuera de fácil lectura. Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto, espero que les haya agradado esta historia. Y dejen sus comentarios e ideas, nunca está de más escuchar consejos.


	9. Epilogo

Epilogo:

"-Abuelita, ¿acaso no hay algo que podamos hacer?-

Cologne se vio rebasada por la pregunta y solo pudo negar con la cabeza. –Podría existir una posibilidad si buscáramos, a quien le dio esos papiros, pero es casi imposible, no sabemos con certeza alguna siquiera a donde pudiéramos encontrarlos y más aun con la desorientación de Ryoga es una desventaja total y una empresa así solo sería gastar fuerzas inútilmente.-"

Aquella conversación aun retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras la amazona intentaba encargarse de la limpieza de las afueras del Noko Hanten.

Shampoo nunca había sido una chica de grandes hazañas, ni de honestidades, ¿había cambiado algo en ella?

Era una mujer que no mostraba compasión, ni culpa alguna ante las decisiones que tomaba, siempre avanzando a paso implacable ante lo que se le interpusiera enfrente. Pero esta ocasión había sido diferente. ¿Qué veía ella en Ryoga de distinto?, ¿Era acaso algún tipo de atracción? "-Imposible se respondía a si misma.-" ¿Pero esa culpa?, esa horrenda pesadez que le oprimía el pecho, ¿De dónde procedía?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo aprovecharon el receso de las clases en el colegio Furinkan para encontrarse en el tejado, el viento de aquel dia de verano era algo refrescante, los días más calurosos al fin habían pasado.

-¿Qué haremos chicos?- inicio la conversación Ukyo.

-No lo sé… me preocupa demasiado.- respondió Akane.

-Hay algo que seguro podamos hacer, debemos obligar a esa vieja bruja a hablar, no podemos abandonar a nuestro amigo.- Farbullo Ranma.

-¡Tal vez Shampoo sepa algo más!- dijo súbitamente la cocinera.

-No lo creo.- El chico de la trenza movió la cabeza. –Creo que ella está igual de confundida que nosotros.-

-Tienes razón, a decir verdad nunca la había visto actuar de la forma en que la vimos en el festival, e incluso aun más, nunca la había oído disculparse.- declaro la castaña.

-¡Hay no la soporto, ni siquiera me la mencionen, después de todo lo que le hizo a Ryoga!- espeto menos de los Tendo.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?, ¿Acaso estas celosa?- mientras el chico de la trenza le miraba con intriga.

-¿Y si es cierto lo que dice Cologne?- Ukyo interrumpió la posible respuesta de una Akane que comenzaba a molestarse por las preguntas inquisitivas de su prometido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron al unísono los otros dos chicos.

La cocinera que se había recargado ya en la valla de seguridad de la azotea y volvió la mirada a la nada. –Y si es cierto que esa cosa volverá por Ryoga y que cuando lo haga nos lo arrebatara para siempre.- la chica agacho la cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar las sensaciones macabras que había sentido en aquel lugar en las afueras del festival.

Ranma trato de consolarla.

Los tres presentes sabían en el fondo que era una posibilidad inexpugnable y que cada momento que pasara tal vez sería el último.

-¡No quiero perder a ninguno de mis amigos!- ahogo su grito Ukyo mientras se apretaba contra Ranma.

Akane trato de aparentar valor. –Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre.-, "¿Pero y si no?" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer que Ryoga venga con nosotros al instituto.- Expreso el chico de la trenza disimulando la mejor sonrisa que pudo a su prometida y extendiéndole la mano.

Sabían que ante la incertidumbre debían aprovechar cada instante juntos.

La mayor de las Tendo, se encargaba de las compras para la comida y la posterior cena para su familia, gustaba de recorrer distintos caminos, cada calle representaba una forma nueva de conocer un poco más aquel barrio del que procedía, la hermosa chica había seguido el camino recto y frente a ella alcanzo a ver algo que le llamo la atencion; el restaurante del gato y una chica cabizbaja.

-Buenos dias.- Kasumi se acercó a la chica con su maternal tono

-¡Ni Hao!- se apresuró a contestar la amazona saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La mayor de los Tendo noto de inmediato la tristeza que emanaba de la peli-azul.

-¿Estas bien?- el semblante de Kasumi se notó sinceramente preocupado.

Para Shampoo era difícil seguir enmascarando sus confusiones y penas, pero aquella mujer que tenía enfrente le provocaba una sensación de alegría y seguridad ante su desesperanza.

-Es por lo de Ryoga…- La chica mayor se tapó de inmediato la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre por sus compras.

La peliazul le miro desconcertada. "–Incluso ella lo sabía.-"

-Lo lamento, no quería ser inoportuna.- regalando una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogo Shampoo.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que lo he escuchado estos últimos días en el dojo. Ranma y Akane lo comentan bastante y es a veces casi imposible no querer escucharlos.- llevándose un dedo a la mejilla y mirando al cielo.

-Ya veo.- se limito a contestar la amazona.

-Bueno pienso que siendo tan buenos amigos no deberían pelear de esa forma.-

Shampoo quiso soltar todo aquello que pensaba de golpe, pero no pudo, tomo aire e intento nuevamente pero ahora más despacio, por primera vez intentaba sincerarse.

Kasumi escuchó atentamente cada palabra, la amazona tal vez por vergüenza o por miedo omitió su encuentro con aquel demonio en la arboleada y cuando termino de oír a la pali-azul hablar, en un tono maternal.

-Ryoga es un buen chico, pienso que el tiempo que estuvo aquí lo conociste como es, con sus miedos, anhelos, lo entendiste mejor. No es mágico que hayas tenido miedo de lastimarlo es que te involucraste con él, eso es porque tomaste conciencia sobre sus asuntos y eso sucede porque maduramos.-

Kasumi de nuevo sonrió. –Deberías hablar con él y explicárselo, y por favor no pelees con los demás, sé que Akane tiende a ser un poco agresiva, pero te pido por favor, ten un poco de paciencia y estoy segura que todo se arreglara.-

Shampoo asintió.

-Me gustaría charlar un poco más, pero debo irme, Ranma y Akane no tardaran en salir del colegio y aun debo preparar la comida, por cierto Ryoga se está quedando con su amiga Ukyo.

Kasumi guiño un ojo, se despidió y siguió su camino.

Shampoo tomo una determinación entro al restaurante y aviso a su abuela que no tardaría en regresar, se encamino a paso acelerado al Ucchan, donde tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Si todo lo que su abuela le había contado era cierto, solo era una maldita cuestión de tiempo que les arrancaran a su amigo de ellos y no había nada que pudieran hacer para poder evitarlo, pero ella no lo dejaría sin pelear

Cuando llego al restaurante de su eterna enemiga, lo vio cerrado, toco fuerte a la espera de que alguien tras esa puerta lo abriera. Una persona callo del tejado y cuando la chica se giró y vio ante si al chico que buscaba se paralizo y una multitud de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior.

Notas:

¿Y qué tal les aprecio?, espero que al menos les haya entretenido.

En esta historia la única relación que quería afectar era la de los personajes que tome como protagonistas, busque darle una forma creíble en que pudiesen relacionarse, no veo un final feliz a esta pareja con el típico: "se dieron cuenta mágicamente que se gustaban y se percataron que existían más alternativas", no va conmigo, por el contrario si fui a buscar que tuvieran momentos como pareja romántica, trate todo el tiempo con todos los demás personajes se cuestionaran lo que ocurría y que afectaba su estatus quo. Es una pareja que estoy seguro más de uno se les hará mucho muy extraño, pero hay esta la dificultad de poder hacer algo distinto que atente contra lo que estamos acostumbrados y eso en lo personal es algo que me encanta.

Por otro lado Akane es un personaje que desde un inicio no me agradaba, pensaba muchas cosas de ella, pero conforme la escribía y leía mas a acerca de ella, le tome un cariño especial y aunque la maltrate un poquito, quiero dedicarle ya una historia.

Que por cierto si han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias, sinceramente no esperaba que tantas personas leyeran esta historia pero estoy muy agradecido. Y prometo mejorar para futuras historias, se aceptan sugerencias.


End file.
